Never the Same: Taken
by EpicicDude
Summary: Jack hadn't been allowed time to recover from what Lauren did to him. She couldn't allow him to rest. She needed to take him before he got his strength back. Jack is desperate for help, but is it too late? Has Lauren already ruined him so much that he just doesn't care anymore? (sequel to Never the Same; WARNING! Blood, death, anguish, torture, suicide attempts)
1. Taken

**NEVER THE SAME: TAKEN**

**Chapter one: Missing**

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

"Give it up, guys, you're worthless when it comes to card games." I drew my winnings to me, grinning idiotically. "UGH, I give up." Kim put her head on the table. Jerry was fast asleep in the weirdest position I've ever seen. He was sitting in the chair, but from his shoulder blades up was leaning back over the back of the chair. It looked painful, but then, it w_as _Jerry. "Okay, Kim, you can go check on Jack now." I permitted.

Her tiredness forgotten, Kim jumped up, letting the chair skid behind her. "Thanks Rudy!" She hugged me quickly, then ran up the stairs. I smiled and went back to sorting my winnings. My 'winnings' were nothing but random things the kids had found around the house, but they were my things anyway, and I took pride in whipping the teen's butts to get them back.

I was drawn out of my mental gloating, when I heard Kim scream. I jumped up. Jerry was so startled out of his sleep, he jumped up, smashing into the tabled and knocking it over. I didn't have time to deal with him. I was already up the stairs and into the room. 'Kim?! What is it? What's the matter?" I cried, grabbing the babbling girl.

"I-he, they…they, he's…bu-he was ju-just here…an…an…!" I looked around the room. Jack was gone. I ran over to the bathroom and pushed open the door. No Jack. Just to be sure, I peeked around the door and behind the curtain in the tub. I ran back to Kim, trying to console the distraught teen. "I-knew..w-we sh-should have checked on h-him!" She cried.

"Kim! Kim, calm down." I told her, but she would not be comforted. She pushed em away. "Come on! W-we need to look for him!" She told me. 'YO! What happened?" Jerry had finally made it up. Kim pushed passed him. I ran after her. "Kim! It's like, three in the morning, we-" She turned on me. "RUDY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I flinched. "WE ARE LOOKING FOR HIM, _NOW!" _She told me, making it very clear through how loud her voice was that she accepted nothing but, "okay."

**POV: Jack Brewer **

**(right after Kim found him gone)**

I struggled, unable to see, hardly able to breathe. Where was I? What was going on? I had a hunch, but I couldn't be sure. My suspicions were relieved when I felt someone draw back my blindfold. I was temporarily blinded by the sudden light, but was able to see after my eyes adjusted. It was Lauren.

"Hey, baby, glad to see you awake." She told me, brushing aside my bangs. "Yn nemer gen awna win hith!" I cried. "What? I'm sorry, darling, I can't understand you." She smiled, taking the chance to put her hands on my face and agonizingly slowly drew back the gag. I coughed, my mouth was dry. "You'll never get away with this!" I told her. "Suuuure." She took a lock of my hair and twirled it around her finger.

I glared at her. "Oh now, sweetheart, this is no way to start a relationship!" She said mock-annoyed. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not in a relationship with you, Lauren." I told her. She squealed and giggled, clapping her hands like a child. "You know my name!" She cried. "He knows my name!" She shrieked to no one in particular. I rolled my eyes again.

She took a deep breath and regained her composure. She continued caressing me. I hated it, because I couldn't pull away. My arms felt numb. I felt her messing with my pants. "NO!" I squirmed, moving back as much as I could. She smiled. 'Oh, don't worry, baby. We can't do that on a train anyway." She smiled. "On a-" She interrupted me. "Yes, have a look." She moved aside and I indeed saw shadowed movement.

And heard the sound of wheels on a track, and felt movement under me, I had been too preoccupied with Lauren to notice. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. "Oh, baby, I'm not taking you anywhere, we're going together, as husband and wife!" She told me. "WHAT?" I shrieked. "I would _never _marry you!" I cried. "Oh? That's not what this engagement ring says; you gave it to me last night." She giggled and held it up for me to see.

I stared at it and looked back up at her. "We're going to get married as soon as we get there." She told me. "Not. Going. To happen." I growled. "Sure, sure, whatever." She flipped her hair. I think you'll think differently when we get there." She examined her nails. "Where, is 'there'?" I asked. "Paris!" She giggled. "Paris?"

"Uh-huh!" She giggled. "We're going to Paris, in a train?" I gave her a weird look. "No, don't be silly. I just thought this would be a romantic way to leave Seaford, we're taking the train across-country, then we're going to fly to Paris!" She giggled again. SO annoying. I let my head drop back, and she took that as a sign that I wanted her to get all weird again-totally not what I intended-

"You're so hot when you're vulnerable." She told me. I disliked the way she was talking. She slid on top of me and started playing with my shirt. "Get off me, Lauren." I told her through clenched teeth. "Why?" She giggled -again- and propped her head up with her fist, and her elbow now dug into my chest. Her other hand stroked my face. "Lau-Lauren, that hurts!" I told her, wincing. "What does?" She asked. "Your elbow's digging into my chest!" I told her. "Ah, sorry." She moved it.

"So… what you want to do?" She asked. "Right now? Throw you off the back of the train." I told her angrily. She gasped in horror. "Jackie! That is no way to treat your _fiancé!" _She pouted. "You're _not _my- okay, you know what? That giggling is starting to get on my nerves!" I cried, attempting to sit up as she giggled again. That only made her giggle more, go figure.

She pushed me back down. "Oh, no, no, no, uh-uh." She waved her finger like one would do to a naughty dog. She was still on top of me. She leaned her head down and began kissing me. "Nmph, no, stophmn!" I cried through her lips. She took the opportunity of me speaking to jam her tongue in my mouth. I whimpered as she begun stripping my clothes off. _Guys, help me!_

**POV: Kim Crawford (same time as Jack)**

"Jack! Jack! Where are you!" I called. "Jack!" Rudy yelled. "Yo! Jack!" We'd been looking for an hour, and no sign of Jack. We had searched the entire house, the entire outside of the house, and had even covered half the block. He was just, gone. NO! I wouldn't accept that.

"Kim, it's four A.M. We need to be getting back." Rudy told me. I spun on him. "You're giving up?!" I cried. "No, Kim I-" I didn't let him finish. "We can't just, give up on him! He could need our help! What if he's in trouble!?" I cried. "Kim! _We_ don't know that!" he told me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just wanted some time to himself." He told me.

I shook his hands off. "I thought that was what we were giving him when we stayed downstairs, playing card games for hours and hours!" I cried. "Kim-" I cut him off again. "I'm not resting until I find him!" I shrieked at him, turning on my heel and switching my flashlight back on. "Kim! We can look again in the morning!" He cried, running after me.

I ignored him. "Kim, would you just…KIM!" he grabbed me and spun me to face him. "What Rudy? WHAT?" I cried. "We're never going to find anything if we keep stumbling around in the dark, we're just going to wear ourselves out." He told me. "Just come back to the house, get some rest a-and we'll start looking again when it's light out. Okay?" He asked, his voice slowly getting softer.

I stared at him. "No." I growled, spinning and starting to walk again. "Jerry, do you mind?" I heard Rudy say. "Oh, sure, no probs bro." I didn't turn around to see what they were doing, I just kept marching, that is until I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned and saw Jerry. "jer- what are you doing?" I asked. He didn't reply, he just lifted me up and started carrying me back towards the house.

"NO! No!" I shrieked, kicking. Rudy slapped his hand over my mouth. "There are people sleeping Kim, shut your mouth!" He hissed. "Nm cn cur lss nbon ne memne." I told him, intending on saying, 'I could care less about the people', but it came out all muffled due to his hand still firmly clamped over my mouth. He took his hand away and unlocked the door.

"Jerry, put me down!" I whined. "No can do, mamasita." He told me, carrying me into Rudy's hobbit-hole of a house. And I don't mean like the nice ones, I mean like Bilbo's after the dwarves come for a visit. It was disgusting.

Jerry plopped down on the couch, his arms still firmly clamped around my waist. "Jerry…" I grunted, trying to pry his hands off. I didn't like being in his lap. "Promise you won't run away?" He asked. "Yes! Let go!" I cried. He let go and I scrambled off him, glaring.

Rudy sighed and sat between us, putting his head in his hands. "Jack's been through a lot lately. I completely understand him if he ran off to be alone." He told us. I sighed. "But what if it was Lauren? Jack's still too weak to fight." I told him. He nodded slowly. "That's another possibility, and that's the one that's worrying me." He admitted.

I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for Jack's safety. If it had been Lauren who took him, he was in for a lot of discomfort. I tried not to think of all the things that creep might do to him. Jack had given Rudy permission to tell me what exactly Lauren had done to him. Jerry still didn't know, and I don't blame Jack for not wanting Jerry to know. I respected Jack's privacy, where Jerry, being who he is, might accidentally let something slip, if nothing else.

I sighed, pulling up my legs and wrapping my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knees. "Rudy?" I asked. "Yeah?" I stared at my shoes. 'What if it was Lauren?" I asked. He was silent for several painful moments. "Then God help him."

**(A/N: I AM BACK! I couldn't stay away, I stayed up all night last night working on this, I hope you enjoy! REVIEW!**


	2. well deliberated inopportune

**Chapter two: **

**A well deliberated plan; an inopportune realization**

**POV: Jack Brewer (a few days later)**

I stared blankly at the floor. We'd been on this dang train for about three days now, and the train had stopped at least twice. Lauren had told me only about another day and we'd be in New York, where we will catch a plane and fly to Paris. I didn't want to go to Paris. I mean, sure I did, but not with _her. _

I would have much preferred going in Kim's company. At least on the way, Kim wouldn't harass me. Or rape me. Lauren had been doing both every night, at least three times, every night. _Every night! _I shivered and clutched at myself. Lauren was snuggled up next to me on the bed, and she'd chained my hands to the head board and my legs to the foot of the bed. Needless to say, was going nowhere fast.

I sighed, trying to shift, but I was tied down too tightly. Lauren –unfortunately- felt me moving. She woke up. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" She murmured, kissing my ear. I shoved her face away with my shoulder. "Leave me alone, Lauren." I told her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and continued nibbling on my ear. I cocked my head so that my shoulder was covering my ear. I should have just let her, because now she was wide awake and she was mad.

She punished me and rewarded herself –I needn't tell you how, you should know by now what she liked to do most- I was unable to struggle, but whenever I could inconvenience her in any way, I would, and she was thoroughly ticked by the time she was done. I sighed when she finally got off of me and slipped back into her clothes. I stared at her. "Are you forgetting something?" I asked, glancing down at my bare body. She smirked. "No, g'night!" She turned off the lamp and rolled over, stealing all the blankets. I huffed. Jerk.

I tried curling up, because it was starting to get cold, but it was impossible. I suddenly had an idea. I looked at Lauren. It wuld have to wait though. I sighed and made myself sleep.

(who-knows-how-much-later)

I was rudely awakened by Lauren. "Hey baby, we need to get ready to leave" She told me. I blinked and looked at myself. She must have dressed me while I was asleep. "The train's going to be stopping any minute." She told me, unhooking my cuffs from the bed board. I groaned and pulled my stiff shoulders down from over my head. "Sorry about having to tie you, baby." She told me before kissing me.

In order for my plan to be fully effective on her, I had to start now. And I had to go all in. I kissed her back. She started to pull back, surprised, but I grabbed her and pulled her back, continuing with the make-out session. It sickened me greatly, but in order for my idea to work, she had to believe that I was truly falling for her.

I felt her smile through the kiss. She pulled away only slightly. "I knew you liked me." She whispered before kissing me again. I made myself think of her as Kim. Yes, that's right. Kim. I've always liked Kim more than I let on, and I've always wanted to kiss her. So I made myself believe, that this creep was Kim. It was a lot harder than you would imagine. But all I had to do was imagine seeing Kim again, and doing this could very well mean that I would.

So I kissed her. I kissed her like I would kiss Kim. With passion, but no heart, no, I would save my full love and heart for Kim. But Lauren didn't know that. She only knew I was kissing her back, and I was kissing her back hard. I made sure she was the one that pulled away when the train came to a stop.

We gathered our, well, her things and got off the train. She had my left hand cuffed to her right hand, so that I wouldn't be able to get away from her, but it was fine. I still had time. It was late, so she told me we were staying at a motel for the night and leaving for Paris in the morning. I still could get away.

I sighed as we walked into the motel room. For New York, it wasn't that nice. I made a face. "I'm saving all our money for Paris." Lauren informed me as she locked the door. I faked my best smile when she turned to me. She unlocked the cuff on our arms and I rubbed at my sore wrist. "So baby." She said, pushing me over onto the bed.

"What you want to do?" She smiled at me as she crawled towards me. I bit my lip, mentally begging her not to. I faked another smile. "Whatever you want, cupcake." It was all I could do to not choke on my words. She smiled, laying next to me and walking her fingers up my chest. I tried to keep myself from tensing up, it was hard, _really_ hard.

"I think you know what I want." She told me. "Oh?" My voice almost shook, but I controlled it. "Oh, yes." She smiled, reaching her hand down. I could do this! I could… I squeezed my eyes shut. _Just make her think you like it… you can do this! _I swallowed hard. _I can't do this! NO! Yes you can, think of Kim! _

Lauren had us both fully undressed by now. **(A/N: Just to let you know, this part is non-descriptive! I promise!) **I went along with it, and pretended to enjoy it, when I was really dying inside. I just wanted to go home! I just wanted to see Kim, and the others! Why does everything bad have to happen to me?!

After she was done, and may I just say, by then I was very tired. But I wanted her to be even more tired, so I made sure we stayed up very late.

By now, it was like two in the morning, but I was determined to keep her up longer. She was very tired, and honestly, so was I, but I couldn't let her sleep. I needed her to not be on her A game.

"Baby, we need to sleep." She whined. "I know, just a little while longer?" I begged. She sighed. "Okay." She and I continued kissing until she literally fell asleep in my arms. By then, it was five in the morning and the alarm went off. She woke up with a start, bleary-eyed and clumsy. She slapped it and sat up. I pretended to be asleep. "Baby, wake up." She shoved me. "Hmm?" I rolled over and sat up, pretending to be fully rested.

"What time was it when we went to sleep?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. I shrugged. "Midnight, at the latest." I told her, forcing my body to cooperate and function properly. I needed to be able to escape. She nodded. "Come on, let's get a shower." She yawned, grabbing my arm and making me come with her. I inwardly groaned.

Let's just say the shower was less than enjoyable, being that the stall was cramped, and too-small for one person as it was, let alone two, but she had her way. Drowsy or not, the girl was on her B game at worst. Her eyes were always on me during our walk to the air-port. She hadn't forgotten to cuff me to her. She hadn't forgotten to give me that weird serum that made me unable to talk, so I couldn't call for help. I was still looking for my chance to get away by the time we were boarding.

I plopped down on the seat next to the window, staring blankly ahead of me. _What just happened? I thought I was going to try to escape?! _I rubbed my head, feeling groggy. I had been almost completely unaware of our walk to the air-port! She had given me another one of those serums that dulls your senses! I slumped down. This was going to be harder than I thought. A lot harder.

She sat down next to me and smiled, sipping a cup of coffee. "Nice prank, bucko." She congratulated sarcastically. "but faking or not, I got what I was looking for." She smiled. I sunk even deeper into my seat. She'd been playing me the whole time! And I thought she was the one being played!

She smiled and wrapped her arms around mine, resting her head on my shoulder. "Enjoy the flight." I sighed and stared up ahead of me. I just realized something; _She's smarter than I gave her credit for._

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(same day)**

Jack had been missing for three days now. I paced the floor. Rudy had called the police after night-fall the second day. The police had started searching for him just today, apparently, someone has to be missing for more than seventy-two hours in order for them to even start looking!

I ran my hands through my hair. "Maybe they're looking in the wrong place!" I cried. Rudy sighed. "Kim, they _just _started looking for him." He told me. I growled at him. "I know!" I cried, still pacing. Jerry was slumped back in Rudy's couch. Milton sat next to him. Julie and Mika sat next to them. Rudy was sitting backwards on a chair dragged from the kitchen and his hands clutched at the back of it nervously, until his knuckles turned white.

"It doesn't make sense, why would he just, disappear?" Milton finally asked. There was a collective sigh. "We, think we may know." Rudy finally said, looking up at me. I sat down on the coffee table, staring at him. I shook my head slightly. They were our friends, but we needed to preserve Jack's dignity. He shook his head sadly, biting his lip as he continued to look at me.

We had a silent argument through nothing but hands signals and facial expressions. Jerry leaned forward. "Yo, are you guys gonna be okay?" he asked, staring at us like we'd gone cockamamie. We stopped and sighed. Rudy cleared his throat. "Remember when Jack was in the hospital, man, what was that, a month ago?" He looked at us. We nodded en masse.

"Well, we never actually told you, _why _he was in the hospital." He cleared his throat again, scooting his chair closer. I chewed on my lip, staring it the floor. Rudy glanced at Mika and Julie. 'No offence girls, but I think this should be just for Milton and Jerry to hear." He told them. The girls blinked, looking at each other, then shrugging and walking out, toward the front door. They glanced back at us, then went out.

Rudy stared after them, then back at us. I slid onto the sofa next to Milton. I continued glaring at Rudy and he stared at me for a moment before he continued. "Well, the reason he was in the hospital was because…" Rudy explained to them all that happened to Jack, everything that they hadn't known, about him being raped, about him attempting suicide numerous times.

I hadn't known about the suicide attempts! I glanced at Jerry, who was nodding like he'd already known. I let my jaw drop and I shushed Rudy. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa. _"Jerry? You knew?!" I cried, jumping up. "About what?" He asked, staring at me. "About the suicide attempts!" I cried. "I knew about one of them! I didn't know about the others!" He defended, putting out his hands.

"Actually, Jerry, you knew about two of them." Rudy corrected. I glared at Jerry. "Uhh, yeah! So, I knew about two of them! Not the others!" He cried. "Why does it matter anyway?" Rudy cried, jumping up and pulling me away from Jerry. I stared up at him, thinking. I honestly had no idea. I shook my head slowly and Rudy let me go. I sat back down, shutting my mouth and listening as Rudy filled us in on any little details he thought we may not have already known.

I sighed when he was done. "That's great Rudy, now they know. But can't we go look for Jack ourselves now?" I begged. Rudy sighed, thinking. "Okay."

**(A/N: The well deliberated plan was the plan Jack thought of, in reality, it was a genius plan, only one thing, he realized too-late that Lauren was smarter than he gave her credit for! REVIEW!**


	3. Clues

**Chapter three: Clues**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

I stared blankly out the window at the dark ocean below. I couldn't believe it. I may never see any of my friends again. I sighed, shifting uncomfortably. I still hated long plane rides. We had been riding for about six hours and we had another hour and forty some minutes to go. I turned and looked at Lauren. She was fast asleep with her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my arm, her leg draped across my lap.

I sighed and let my head fall back. Half-way through the journey, she'd made me take some more of that serum that made it so I was numb and couldn't walk or talk. I hated it. I was completely numb, and tingly. I had been sitting in the same position for hours and I was starting to really feel it. I thought about waking Lauren to get her to move me, but the only time I had to myself was when she was sleeping.

I looked back out the window at the dark sky, I could make out the stars because the lights were out inside the plane. I took in a deep breath. Was I ready to do this? If I was going to be forced to do anything, I needed to make sure I was ready to do it. Like, marry Lauren. If I refused, who knows what she might do? She might give me some kind of drug that made me do whatever she wanted, and it was best that I keep away from her drugs as much as possible.

I needed to just go along with whatever she wanted until the opportune moment, which could come at any time, and could only last a split second, so I had to be ready. I couldn't have her be pumping me continuously with drugs that dulled my senses, as it was clear she already had the upper hand.

I gripped the sides of my chair with the little strength I had left. Lauren had already proven herself to be stronger, smarter and quicker than I had anticipated, I wouldn't be surprised if she had more tricks up her sleeve. She'd obviously been planning this for a long time, I knew she had no intentions of me ruining it now that she was so close to what she wanted.

I glanced at her. In fact, she was so crafty, I wouldn't doubt for a second she'd trained herself to wake and react on a dime. I stared at her sleeping face. Boy, they were right to say 'never trust strangers' because no matter how innocent they look, they could turn out to be freaky stalker creeps who abduct people. I had a feeling that I was going to have major trust issues after all this.

After all, Lauren appeared to be just a normal person. She even had the innocent vibe of a normal teenage girl. I wonder if her parents even knew about what their daughter did in her spare time. The flight attendant murmured over the intercom that we were above France and would be landing soon. Lauren woke up and stretched. She was awake, I might as well get her to help me stretch, my limbs felt dead.

But no, she was too busy making sure all our stuff was still there. She made me take another of her serums. The flight attendant was on the intercom again, telling everyone to fasten their seatbelts, we were landing.

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(the next day)**

We'd been going all around Seaford with pictures of jack, showing them to people and putting up missing person posers. We had all split up into groups of two. Milton was with Julie, Jerry was with Mika, and I was with Rudy.

I made a face as I stapled another poster to another power-line. "Rudy?" I looked at him. He gave me a tight smile. "Yeah?" I stared at him, then at the poster. I hesitantly reached up a hand and let it touch the picture of Jack's face. "Do you think we'll ever find him?" I whispered.

He gave me a worried look. "I don't know Kim." He murmured. "Come on, we have more posters to put up." He told me. I refused to budge. "Come on." He put his arm around my shoulders and started leading me away. I fought back a sob as I felt my lip quiver and tears stream down my face. "Shh, it's okay." Rudy murmured, keeping an eye ahead of us as we continued walking.

He tightened his hold on me as I continued sobbing. "It's okay, Kim." He murmured. I shoved my face into his shoulder, unable to stop crying. A couple people stopped and asked Rudy if I was okay, he just shooed them away and kept walking me until we came to the dojo.

He sat me down on one of the benches. "Kim, it's okay, just let it out." He told me. I nodded, still hugging him and crying into his shoulder. I was glad none of the other guys were around to see me like this. Except Jack, I would gladly let him be here and see me like this, if it meant he was back for good.

After a few minutes, I got myself under control, and only had to deal with a few stray tears. "Thanks Rudy." I whispered hoarsely. He smiled, his hand comfortingly around me. "You think you can keep going, or do you want me to finish up?" He asked. I thought for a moment. We'd get more done and Jack might be found quicker if I helped.

"I can keep going." I told him. He nodded, helping me up. I clung childishly to him, and he obligingly put an arm around my shoulders. Right now, I needed comfort and he was good enough to let me have it. "Let's go find Jack."

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

"Okay, I'm out, how many do you have left?" I asked. Mika counted her posters. "I have ten." She told me in her Hakmaki accent. "Here, I'll take half." I told her. She handed me five and I continued putting them up. I tried to keep my mind on what I was doing, but it kept going back to Jack, and all he'd gone through.

I couldn't imagine anyone being strong enough to rape Jack. He was too strong for anyone I knew. I taped my last poster to a corner store and met back up with Mika, as she'd put her last one up on a palm tree in the courtyard. "Yo, come on, let's meet up with the others." I told her quietly.

I offered my hand and she took it. "Jerry, what happened to Jack?" She asked. I glanced at her. "Sorry, Mika, I can't tell you." I said quietly. Her face twitched, but she didn't say anything else about it.

We met up with Milton and Julie at the dojo. Rudy and Kim weren't there yet. We sat in silence, having nothing to talk about. I stared at Milton, knowing he wanted to talk with me about Jack, but we kept silent because the girls were there. We kept silent for the entire fifteen minutes that it took Kim and Rudy to show up.

Kim was silent and her eyes were red as she clung to Rudy. We all stared up at him expectantly –we were sitting, obviously the only way we would ever look up to him-

He stared back at us. "Okay, guys. We can keep looking around Seaford if you like, but we don't have any leads, we don't know where to look." He told us. "I want to keep looking!" Kim piped up. Rudy looked at the rest of us. We were willing to keep going too. It was the weekend, so we could spend it searching, but then we'd have to go back to school. There was no way I'd be able to focus on school –any more than I usually do- with Jack missing.

Rudy nodded. "Okay, let's switch up a little. Milton, you want to come with me? Girls, you can go together, Jerry, you and Kim can team up." He looked down at Kim who was still clinging to him like he was her father –or Jack- She looked at me uncertainly, then nodded.

She reluctantly let go of Rudy and walked over to me. I gave her a tight smile and she offered me a small one. She stood next to me, staring at the floor like she was some kind of shy. She must _really _miss Jack. "Okay, let's bring it in at…mmm, 7:30, okay guys?" he looked at Kim when he said this. She stared at the floor, nodding slowly. We all agreed.

"okay, meet back here then, see you." We all left and split up, going in different directions. Kim walked briskly beside me, her eyes scanning the crowd. "Where do you wanna look first?" I asked. She stared at me for a moment, then started chewing on her lip and looking around. "Skate park." She finally decided. "okay." I nodded. She slipped her arms around mine and clung to me the same way she'd clung to Rudy.

I pulled my arm free and put it around her. She pretended to ignore me, though I knew she was grateful for the comfort.

We spent a good half-hour exploring the skate park to no avail. We even asked all the skate rats if they'd seen him recently, none of them had. Then we headed over to Jack's favorite place at the mall. Then, since Rudy's house was close by, we went there and checked it out again.

I was crouched down by the side of the porch, checking something that'd caught my eye while Kim searched below the window of Jack's room. "Yo, Kim!" I cried, grabbing something. "Come look at this!" She ran over. "What? What is it?" She cried, she crouched down beside me, her hand making a fist around the clothes on my back, trying to make me speak faster. "Look." I raised what I'd found. It was a diary. Kim snatched it and stared at the cover. It was simply _decked out _in pictures of Jack. She shot me the, 'you know what this means' look. I smiled and nodded. "Yep, Jack has a diary." I snorted, laughing.

She glared at me, then slapped my arm. "_No." _She said in that 'you're an idiot' tone. "It's Lauren's diary, it has to be!" She cried, turning it over and over, inspecting the outside. "Come on, let's go into Rudy's place and look at it." She told me. "Shouldn't we call Rudy-" I started. "No, let them keep looking for now, c'mon, Jerry, let's go!" She was already jogging up the porch. I follpwed her, not at all surprised Rudy hadn't locked his door.

"Okay." Kim plopped down on the couch and I sat down beside her. She was staring at it. She glanced up at me. I nodded. She took a deep breath, then opened the first page.

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**The Jack journal -August 29th 2004**

_I just caught sight of the most hottest, hottie I've EVER seen. I learned his name is Jack Brewer. I want him so bad! Kindergarten just started and he's in my class! I think I'm going to enjoy school…_

A lot of the words were misspelled and very sloppy. I started flipping ahead, reading various things that this crazy chic had learned about Jack over the years. I was right, Jack had asthma. I found it creepy that she knew so much about him. Once things started getting more recent, I started getting _way _creeped out, because I was mentioned more than once, referred to as 'the stupid Kim Crawford girl' it was obvious she found me as a threat.

I was extremely creeped out when I found a whole bunch of pictures on one of the pages, tied together with a rubber band. I pulled it off and glanced through them, greatly disturbed as I remembered some of these moments and had no inkling that Lauren had been so close to us. I swallowed hard, putting them back and flipping ahead some more. It had all her 'Jack spottings' and 'Jack logs'. She actually kept a log of everything Jack did. I also noticed that as I continued flipping, it got more and more disturbing, as she kept writing things like 'so delicious' and other dirty things I simply cannot be paid enough to repeat.

I stopped on the last page that had words on it.

**The Jack journal – July 1st 2013**

_Today's the last day I'm bothering with just following Jack around and raping him. I'm tired of that, I need Jack, and I need him bad. I'm going to the crazy sensei's house, Rudy Gillespie and I'm going to take Jack as mine. I'm flying him to Paris and we're going to get married as soon as we get there. It's going to be so romantic, the first night after the wedding we're…_

It kept going but I'd stopping reading. I jumped up, grabbing Jerry and shaking him. "Jerry! Jerry! Jack's in Paris! That's why we couldn't find him!" I cried. "I know, I was reading it too, Kim." He ripped his shirt out of my grasp and straightened it. I grabbed his hand and started dragging him. "Come on! We need to go get him!" I screamed. He pulled back. "Kim, calm down. Let's call Rudy." He took out his phone. "Talk and walk, Jerry!" I cried, grabbing him and pulling him again. He had no choice but to stumble after me.

**(A/N: My deepest apologies to Amber Johnston for neglecting to give her credit for helping me write my stories! I'm truly sorry love! :) **


	4. Love is a drug

**Chapter four: Love is a drug**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(the day they got to Paris)**

There is so much truth to the saying, 'No matter how bad it gets, there is always someone who has life worse off than you do.' I tried to keep that in mind as I stood at the altar; staring at Lauren in her wedding dress. She stared at me, her eyes full of lust. She had told me before the wedding that she found marriage unnecessary and meaningless. But she felt that she wanted me to marry her to make it official that I was hers. So that the ring I was slipping onto her finger would become a note. And that note would be sealed by the kiss we shared.

And that meant I was hers, 'until death do us part.' That thought alone was enough to make my skin crawl, my heart stop, my stomach wrench as we walked back down the aisle and she jumped into my arms at the end and I carried her out. By the time we got back to our apartment, I was starting to re-gain my ability to think on my own. My guard was back up. Just as predicted, she'd given me a serum before the wedding to prevent me from doing anything she would label as 'stupid' and I would label as 'self-defense' during the wedding.

She smiled, her arms wrapped around my neck as I set her down on the bed. I glared at her. She smiled as I began walking away. I felt a whistle shriek through my head. I cried out and hit the floor, feeling my body writhe and shake. My eyes rolled back and for a second, I totally blacked out. I reopened my eyes and I was tied up. At least it had felt like a second…

Lauren was standing in front of me, wearing nothing but a disturbingly skimpy outfit that consisted of nothing but a… shudder, thong and… shudder… bra. She was waving her finger in my face. "No, no no, Jackie." She told me. I stared at her. "How did you do that?" I demanded. She smiled. "Amazing what you can do to someone by implanting a chip in their brain." She told me. I stared at her. "Are you freaking serious?" I cried, standing up and struggling wildly with the ropes.

"I, have had enough of you!" I shrieked, ready to either erupt in flames from anger or burst into tears from frustration. I glanced around, just now realizing we were no longer in the same apartment we had been in when I had been out cold. I glanced at her. "Oh, welcome to our honeymoon suite." She told me, spreading out her arms and looking around. "Nice, isn't it?" I glared at her, breathing heavily, and if looks could kill, I do believe she would have fallen to the floor in flames and burned until she was nothing but ashes, and then I would take those ashes and bury them. And after ten years of them rotting in the ground, I would take them and feed them to the sharks, and then would kill those sharks and feed them to other sharks, and I would put a curse on those sharks so that they would get eaten, and the sharks that ate them would get eaten, and then those sharks would get eaten too… I was mad, okay?

"Let. Me. Go." I said darkly. She giggled in a way that would have made any guy melt, but it just made me burn and come closer to _literally_ melting from the heat I was feeling rise. "Lauren, let me go." I told her, my voice louder, stronger, more insisting. "No." She replied plainly, putting her hands on her hips. For someone who did nothing but sit around all day and track me on the internet, her body sure was fine tuned...

I recoiled from the disgusting thought. How in the heck did _that _ever make its way into my thought pattern? I stared at her in disgust, but for some reason, my body refused to hate and I was starting to feel aroused… "What did you do to me?" I cried. "Well, while you were sleeping I decided that I wanted you to appreciate me, so I put together a love drug and gave it to you. By the way? It's non-diminishable, it lasts forever, and it will continue to grow stronger until your need for me will be as strong as my need for you." She smiled. I stared at her.

"No!" I cried, falling to my knees. How was this nightmare ever going to end? I looked up at her, tears of hate and frustration finally spilling out. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to keep my voice strong, but it wavered greatly. She leaned down in front of me, smiling and focusing on my lips. "Because, I love you." She whispered, so close I felt her breath, warm and sweet on my nose. I felt my whole body shiver as I stared into her eyes…. Her big, beautiful blue eyes… NO!

"This isn't love, it's infatuation! You're crazy, out of your mind, insane!" I shrieked. She smiled, biting her lip and staring at my lips, all the more aroused. I felt my heart drop, as I stared at her. Look away, just look away… I tried, but I couldn't. I stared into her eyes, feeling my heart race.

I shook myself out of it, looking away. She sighed, exasperated. "Kiss me." She told me, pulling my head back up. I stared at her. No! I didn't want to! I… didn't want to… I leaned in, unable to fight the strong drug, and devoured her lips in a huge kiss. While we made out –no seriously, it had come to that- she undid my ropes.

I reached my hands down to firmly grip her waist and her arms came up around my neck. I desperately fought the drug, but it was kind of impossible to do while our lips were locked and while she was wearing something so… suggestive. Before I knew what was going on, I had picked her up and flopped down on the bed, after we had stripped each other. –myself of dignity as well as clothing-

I desperately wanted to hate it, but the drug was messing with my head, and I loved it instead. I desperately wanted to hate her, but I loved her instead, and after several long hours of nothing but her greatest pleasure, we fell asleep in each other's arms, and at the end of it all, even though I didn't want to, I was in love with my captor.

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I stared out the window of the plane, my hands clamped firmly on the edge of the seat. Jerry was sitting next to me, half-awake and listening to Izzy... something.**(1) **I sighed, staring. Staring…staring… this was getting boring….boring…boring. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could not stand, just, sitting in one place for so long. It drove me nuts. Jerry must have felt me squirm several times, because he opened his eyes.

"Yo, what's the matter?" He asked, leaning closer to me. I shook my head, crossing my arms. "I'm bored." I told him quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone else on the plane. "Well I'm tired, can you stop moving so much?" He told me, settling down in the double seat again.

After a while, he fell asleep and his head lolled onto my shoulder. I made a face, leaning away from him. "Oh, come here, momasita." He murmured in his sleep, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. I gagged, trying to push him away. "Jerry!" I hissed. "Jerry!" Nothing. He just kept hugging me and murmuring things in Spanish. I made a face, turning my face away from him.

"Troubles?" I looked up to see Rudy standing in the aisle, staring at us. "Help." I begged. "Jerry, why don't you go sit with Milton for a while?" He poked him. Jerry jumped, falling onto my lap. "Move, you big freak!" I cried, shoving him. The confused Latino jumped up, looking around, then pushed past Rudy. "I'm okay. It's cool, I'm fine." He was muttering. Rudy shook his head, sitting down next to me.

I sighed, slumping down in my seat. "How you holding up?" He asked. I turned my head ever so slowly to glare at him. "I see." He pursed his lips and stared at the seat in front of him. After a few moments of silence, Rudy spoke up again. "So, Kim. What's your favorite color?" He asked. I looked at him sharply. He raised his hands. "Just, trying to pass the time." He defended. I sighed, leaning my head back.

"Um, blue. Or red… or purple. Or rainbow." I replied. "okay… Who's your best friend?" He asked. I stared at the ceiling of the plane for a moment. "Jack." I finally whispered. Rudy was silent for a moment. "You really like him, don't you?" he asked softy. I looked at him. He was smiling gently. I stared at his soft face, studying his features. "Yes." I replied quietly, turning to stare out the window again. He put a hand on my knee and I turned to look at him again. "Don't worry, Kim. We'll find him." He told me. I stared at him for a long moment before allowing myself to smile lightly. "Thanks."

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

**(same time)**

"No problem." I smiled back carefully, not wanting to get her crying again, but I didn't want her to wallow in her own misery, so I kept her talking. "I remember, when I first met him." I laughed quietly. "He, he broke a hole right through my wall." I shook my head, smiling as I stared blindly at the seat in front of me. My mind was transported back in time.

Kim was nodding. "The first time I met him, he caught my apple with his foot." She murmured, also staring into the past. I looked at her weird. "What? No, he… he caught it with the top of his foot and, sorta, launched it back up to his hands. It was pretty cool." She told me. I smiled, nodding. We were both staring into the past when suddenly, she turned to me.

"Rudy?" I smiled and looked at her. "Yeah?" She stared at me, her mouth opening and closing as if she couldn't decide whether to speak or not. She turned away, squirming slightly. I felt her leg move and I realized my hand was still there. I moved it and she seemed to relax. Oops, I think I had embarrassed her. She turned and stared out the window, and I could see her reflection in the glass; her face was beet red. _Oops, poor girl…_ I folded my arms, keeping them to myself and just closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

I didn't hear another peep out of her the rest of the time I was awake. I stayed still, pretending to be asleep until I actually was. Right before slumber claimed me, I thought to myself. _Don't worry, Kim. We'll find Jack. _

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I let out a breath of relief. He was finally asleep. Don't get me wrong, I loved Rudy; he was an amazing person, but he still made me uncomfortable sometimes. When I had first started coming to his dojo, I must admit that I had a stupid, tiny kid-crush on the gentle man. I mean, he w_as _a pretty good looking guy… but I had gotten over him and soon fell head over heels for Jack, and had soon forgotten about my childish crush on my sensei. But memories had smacked me in the face when I'd felt his gentle touch, and even though I didn't want to, I liked him again. Admit it, we have all liked people we know are too old for us!

The moment he had set his hand absent-mindedly on my bare thigh, I regretted having changed into my short-shorts, inwardly cursing my hot flashes. The warmth of his hand resting innocently against my bare skin was almost too much for me to handle.

The whole time he had chatted with me about Jack, I had been nodding and smiling, silently begging him to notice how uncomfortable I was. Finally, I had to ask him to move his hand, but when it came down to it, I was too embarrassed to say anything, so I just squirmed and looked away. Fortunately, he seemed to notice his hand, and moved it, much to my relief.

I felt my cheeks redden so I looked away, staring out the window. He was silent for a long time after that. I glanced at him once or twice, his eyes were closed, but I didn't turn my head away from the window until I was absolutely sure that he was completely asleep.

I sighed, slumping down in my seat. My eyes unwillingly traveled to his sleeping face. His arms were crossed and he was slumped slightly. His face was so calm and peaceful. I made a face. _Get over him, Kim. He's too old for you, and you like Jack anyway. _I told myself. _But no one ever said I couldn't like more than one guy! _I made a face. _Yeah.. but what's the use when; A. you know the one is too old for you, B. you know he could never like you like that back, and C. did I mention he's too old for you? _

I sighed quietly. I couldn't help it that I liked him! I stared out the window. I had only really liked him because I thought Jack didn't like me. I liked him for his serious moments, the times you could depend on him when it really mattered. I also liked how he could be so silly at times, it was amusing. Jack was always serious –though he did have his moments-

I drew my knees to my chest and stared at them. But Jack was closer to my age. I made a face. Why was I even thinking about this?! Jack is the only one for me, my little kid-crush on Rudy would never be more than that, a crush. And hopefully, once we found Jack, it would disappear once again.

**POV: Jerry Martinez**

**(after being told to move)**

I stared at the seat in front of me, my arms crossed, slumped back in the seat as Milton rattled on and on about something that had to do with school. He'd lost me after 'did you know…'

I rolled my eyes, rubbing my forehead as he continued talking. My eyes wandered ahead a few rows of seats. If I leaned to the side, I could see Kim leaning over the side of her seat and staring out the window, her chin resting on her fist, her elbow propped on the armrest of her seat. I slumped down some more, re-crossing my arms.

It wasn't fair, Rudy had ruined my snuggle session with Kim. Sure, I'd only been half awake, but I'd still been able to feel her soft hair on my face and her warm skin beneath my arms. I sighed, making a face and slumping down further, my hands clutching the edge of my seat.

I couldn't help that I liked Kim! I'm pretty sure every guy in school did… why couldn't I? _Maybe because you know your best friend likes her… _I cursed my thoughts. _That doesn't mean I can't like her! I can't help that I like her! _I made a face again, my eyes slowly turning to stare at Milton. He didn't seem to care that I wasn't listening, he was still blabbing away. My eyes turned slowly back to Kim's form, visible a few seats up.

I was fully content, sitting through the rest of this plane ride, sitting and staring at her when she couldn't see that I was, and couldn't break my legs for it. I let out an exasperated noise when a fat man in the seat directly in front of me decided he wanted to stare out the window. I shrank back, my eyes wide. _Ugghhh, that's nasty. _I squeezed my eyes shut. Crap, now I was stuck listening to Milton… sigh.

**(A/N: I kinda wanted to make this chapter where everyone is struggling with crushes and weird loves. Lol. I hope you like it… don't worry, I'm not shipping Kim and Rudy, I just wanted to add where Kim is struggling with an old crush she used to have, because –if you're honest!- we can all admit, that one time or another, we have had crushes on people that we KNOW are too old for us. Please REVIEW! I need ideas! Special thanks to Amber Johnston. (1) you remember Izzy Gunnar from Kung Fu Lightning, in the episode 'Buddy guards' right? **


	5. Paris

**Chapter five: Paris**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I sighed, shifting in the seat. My rear end was uncomfortably numb now, and my bladder was begging to be relieved, but in order for me to get out, I would have to wake Rudy and ask him to move. It wasn't that I didn't want him to move, it's just that, I'd prefer if he didn't move _just yet. _

You see, in the long hours we sat next to each other in the plane ride, when he had fallen into a deeper sleep, he had kind of started using my lap as a pillow. And it wasn't that I liked it, I just, didn't… _dis_like it.

I sighed softly, staring down at his face. He wasn't too bad. I liked Jack better. Like, a lot better. But I would always have a soft spot for the gentle man who had been my first actual crush. I had only really liked him because… well, the man's small. And he could pass for eighteen. Crap, when I met him, he could pass for sixteen.

I shook my head and smiled softly, gently stroking his cheek. He was a great guy. The only man in my life I truly cared about.  
–Jack didn't count, as I have said before, he's not a man… _yet- _I chuckled softly at the thought. But then my smile faded. Lauren might force Jack to do things that would bring him to adulthood sooner than was necessary._ She already had._

I felt my heart break at the thought. And then, it made my blood boil. Once I got my hands on that stupid, dirty no good for nothing…. Grrr. I puffed out my cheeks and let out the breath slowly, allowing myself to calm. I looked out the window. I smiled when I saw that we were just flying over land.

A voice spoke over the com telling everyone that we were above France. Rustling and soft murmuring could be heard as everyone was waking and gathering their possessions. I did the same –a little difficultly with Rudy's head in my lap-

"Rudy." I poked his cheek. "Mm." He murmured. "Ruuuuudyyyyy…." I poked his cheek again. "Go away!" he whined, squirming and turning onto his other side. "Come on, Rudy, we're here." I told him, taking his shoulder and shaking him. His eyes opened slowly, and he sat up.

I gave him a tight smile."We're here."

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

"Okay guys, stay close to me!" I called, staring at the map in my hands that I had had the good sense to grab while we were at the airport. "Now what? We don't know where to start looking." Milton put in sensibly. "Let's check the journal." Kim offered. I nodded, looking at them. "Hold on, let's get off the street first." I told them, getting out of the way of an angry driver. The kids picked up their bags and ran after me.

"I'm hungry, yo." Jerry put in lamely, eyes half-open, shoulders slumped and a bored slash tired look on his face. "I am too." Kim put in, patting her stomach and twisting her upper body to look around without moving her feet. "Me three!" Milton chimed in. "Okay!" I cried. "We're all hungry, let's get a motel room first." I shook my head, flipping the map and walking forward.

"Here we go." I murmured. "Kim, you speak French, right?" I asked as we walked in the building. "Uhh, no? What would make you think that?" She folded her arms, speaking quite rudely. I shrugged. "Bite me." I turned to the desk lady. "Uh, hi." I over-pronounced my words so she could understand me. "We, are from America, you know, across the ocean." I was still talking loud and using my hands a lot so she would know what I was saying.

"We," I made a motion to indicate all of us. "Would, like, two rooms please?" I asked. The lady stared at me, an odd look on her face. Did she not understand? "Name please?" _Crap, she speaks perfect English. _I glared at the kids as they snickered behind me. "Rudy Gillespie." I murmured, staring at my hands.

She held out two keys and I handed her the money. "Your rooms are fifteen and sixteen, second building to the right." She told us. "Come on, guys." I murmured, hanging my head and walking out. Jerry and Kim were giggling and talking about how I had totally screwed that conversation. "I don't know what languages that girl speaks, but I'm pretty sure she could tell that was insulting." Milton told me, shaking his head as he lugged his bag and plodded beside me.

I glared at him, making a face that mocked him greatly. He just laughed. I took the keys and unlocked fifteen, as we reached it first. I walked in, looking around. It wasn't much different from American motels, it just seemed, more comfortable. And possibly dirtier. I put my bag down on the first bed. There were two single beds, and I made sure I chose the bed closest to the air-conditioner.

"Okay Kim, you can take room sixteen." I told her, handing her the key to the other room. She took it and disappeared out the door. "I call this bed!" Jerry cried, jumping onto the other one. "Hey! Where am I supposed to sleep!?" Milton cried. "On the floor, yo, where else?" Jerry told him, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles.

"Bu-" I cut him off. "I'll take the floor, Milton, you can have my bed." I told him, my voice gruff and uncomplimentary, all the while glaring at Jerry who had a stupid grin on his face. I grabbed my bag and lugged it off the bed, letting it fall on the floor. I moved over to Jerry and swiped the pillow out from under his head, then grabbing the comforter and pulling it out from under him, causing him to completely roll off the bed, hitting the floor with a thump.

He jumped up. "Hey!" He cried. I shrugged. "Not willing to let Milton use the bed? Well, I'm not willing to let you use these." I told him, smiling. He sank down on his bare bed, his arms crossed and a grumpy look on his face as he muttered in Spanish.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I cried as I dropped the pillow and blankets on the floor, curling up in them. Kim came in; then closed the door behind her. She came over and sat on the edge of Milton's bed, staring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up. Milton and Jerry did the same.

"What if we don't find him?" She whispered. I stood up, walking over to sit next to her, putting an arm around her. Milton scooted over to let his legs swing beside ours, sitting on her other side. "I'm sure we will." He told her quietly, rubbing her back both awkwardly and comfortingly.

Little tears were forming in her eyes. I swallowed, my face worried as I stared at her. She leaned against me as the tears started falling. "I miss him so much." She whispered; her voice thick with emotion. Jerry came over and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. She looked down at him, her head still leaning on my chest.

"Kim, listen. Jack's strong. He can take care of himself. And he's also very smart. He'll find a way to let us know where he is. We just have to be patient." He told her, rubbing her hands gently with his thumbs. The gentleness and care he showed toward her was surprising compared to the way he had just treated Milton by taking the only other bed. It was unexpected.

Kim slipped one hand free to wipe her eyes. "Thanks Jerry." She whispered, leaning forward to hug him. I smiled, grateful to Jerry for being a good friend to Kim. I stared curiously at Jerry's face. His eyes were closed as he hugged Kim, rubbing her back gently with his free hand.

But the look on his face was what got me most. He looked to be on cloud nine. I mentally shrugged it off. "Okay, we need to get some sleep guys." I told them, taking Kim's hand and helping her up. She was still wiping her face and her eyes were red. "Goodnight." She whispered before walking out the door.

**POV: Kim Crawford**

I woke to loud banging on my door. I opened my eyes blearily and stared around at my surroundings. They were so unfamiliar, that, at first, I had no idea where I was. But as the banging continued and I became fully conscious, I remembered.

"Hold on!" I called groggily, pushing the covers aside and getting up. I went over to the door and opened it, squinting out at the light. "Kim, yo, come on. We need to go!" it was Jerry. "Hold on, I just woke up." I murmured, walking back in without closing the door.

"Can you get some clothes out for me?" I asked, knowing he'd followed me in. I pointed distractedly over at my duffel bag. "Oh? Sure." He murmured, going over to it. I went over to the bathroom, noting that it wasn't a separate room, just an open room with a toilet, sink and a shower –thank God the shower had a curtain-

I stepped in it, pulling the curtain closed and undressing, discarding my sleep-clothes by tossing them over the shower-curtain rod. I yawned, turning on the water and soaking in it. I stood there for who knows how long, eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of the warm water soaking into my sore muscles.

"Kim? We need to go soon." The muffled voice of Jerry reminded me. I sighed, looking around the shower. There was no soap. I grabbed the curtain, pulling it back slightly so that only my head peaked through. "Jerry? Can you hand me the soap?" I asked. He was sitting on my bed, staring at the floor.

He looked up, then nodded, heading over to the sink and grabbing the little sample shampoo and body wash tubes. "Here." He handed them to me, staring at the floor. I grabbed them and pulled my head back behind the curtain.

"Are Milton and Rudy ready to go?" I asked as I lathered up my hair. "They're getting ready when I left." I heard him reply. "Okay." I rinsed my head off and started soaping up my body. Talking to Jerry while I was in the shower was awkward enough, but silence was too much, so I had to keep the conversation going.

"How about you, are you ready to go?" I asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess." I heard him say. I shook my head, smiling. He felt the awkwardness too. I turned the water off. I poked my head out again. "Can you get me a towel?" I asked. He glanced up at me, then looked around.

"I don't see any." He told me. "Check under the sink." I pointed, then fumbled with the curtain to keep it up around my body. He headed over and looked under the sink. "Nope." I made a face. "How about in the little closet?" I suggested. He checked. "Nothing." He told me, closing it and looked back at me.

I made a face. "Were there towels in your room?" I asked. He thought for a moment. "I don't think so." He replied. "Are their any washcloths or anything?" I pleaded. He checked again. He let out a short laugh. "yeah. Here." He pulled out a pile of perfectly folded washcloths. I made a face and grabbed them, flinging the curtain shut.

I made a face and started drying myself with the little cloths. It was a painstaking process. I sighed. "Okay, I'm as dry as I can be, can you hand me my clothes?" I asked. A few seconds later, his hand appeared through the curtain, holding my clothes. I snatched them and dressed quickly, hating the fact that I was still damp enough for my clothes to stick to my skin.

I pushed the curtain back and stepped out, sighing and rubbing furiously at my wet hair. "Thanks Jerry." I smiled as I passed him. He smiled too. "Okay, let's go." I said after slipping on my shoes. He grabbed my bag and followed me out. I stared down at the clothes Jerry had given me. I smiled. For a guy, he had pretty good taste. It seemed he hadn't grabbed at random, but had spent time finding something that actually looked nice together, no conflicting patterns, no mismatching colors.

I smiled again as I knocked on their room. Jerry just opened it, and I shrugged following him in. I bit my lip to keep from giggling at what I saw. Rudy was walking around without a shirt on. Just a pair of his jeans that I really liked. I stared, smiling lightly. He looked great without a shirt on! I shook my head slowly, looking away.

I burst out laughing when I saw Milton. He was wearing nothing but boxers and socks. Milton yelped, pulling on his dress shorts. I turned away, giggling. Jerry laughed. Milton grumbled. I looked back as he was buttoning up his dress shirt, then pulling his sweater vest over it. I smiled and he glared. I giggled again. Nothing, nothing was as funny as seeing the worlds skinniest boy in nothing but boxers.

I smiled again. Rudy walked over. He was wearing a shirt. Bummer. "okay, we might as well leave our stuff here and just look around." He told us. I looked at Jerry, who was carrying my bag. He shrugged, dropping it on the floor. "Okay, let's go get something to eat first, I'm _really _hungry." I told them. He nodded. "Let's go."

**POV: Jack Brewer**

I stared blindly ahead of me as I lay on the bed. Lauren lay beside me, completely naked. I felt her move beside me. I knew my hand rested around her bare waist, but I dare not move it.

I felt tears sting in my eyes. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to get away from Lauren. I just… I just wanted to see Kim. I swallowed, then let my mouth open slightly to draw in air. I began sobbing silently, not wanting to wake Lauren. I didn't move, not a single inch. My body didn't rock with each sob, I just lay still, limp even.

_Help… Please…_

**(A/N: I hope you liked! Please leave a REVIEW to let us know! My thanks to the one and only Amber Johnston for helping write the story! :D sorry about any errors, I didn't check this chapter over, as I know you are eager to read it... **


	6. Ready to go home

**Chapter six: Ready to go home**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

"Anything?" Rudy asked, glancing up at me. I shook my head, making a face and turning the page. I was looking in Lauren's diary for any clues as to where she might have taken Jack. So far, I found nothing. "let me see it." Milton stretched out his hand.

I sighed, slapping it into his palm. "I've already looked it over, you're not going to find anything." I told him. He shrugged, taking it and looking at the page I had been scanning. "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." He said, flipping through the book to close to the beginning.

'But she doesn't start talking about it until recent entries!" I told him, scooting my seat closer so I could peer over his shoulder. "yeah, but we haven't read the whole thing, for all we know, she could have been planning this for years." He told me, scanning the page, then flipping to the next one. "But she's been keeping this diary for like, nine years! There's too much to go over." I told him.

"Not necessarily. You see this? She highlights certain parts that pertain to fantasy. I've noticed that. She will write about all the things about Jack she's seen him do or heard him say, and she highlights the parts where she goes on about what she wants Jack to say or do. I suppose it was just her way of not confusing fantasy with fact." He told me.

I stared at it. He was right! "I think she just made it easier for us." I murmured. Milton merely nodded. "Here! Here's something about Paris, listen to this;

**The Jack journal – February 17th 2010**

_I have been going over all the possible places Jack and I could go after we're married. Paris is an ideal place, it's so romantic! My favorite place to go would be a hotel called 'the romance' I don't know what that is in French, but I'll figure it out when we get there. _

"This is it! All we have to do is find a hotel called 'the romance' and that's probably where Jack will be!" Milton cried. "Way to go Milton!" Rudy cried, slapping his shoulder. "Come on, let's go find someone who knows what 'the romance' is in French." We all jumped up and left the breakfast lounge.

"There, how about him?" Milton pointed to someone who looked like a minister. "Excuse me, sir?" Rudy tapped his shoulder. The man turned to us. He smiled. "yes good sir? What is it?" He spoke with a thick French accent. Rudy started to ask something, but Milton cut him off.

"Hang on Rudy, let me ask him first." He opened the folder he was carrying with him. "Have you seen either of these people?" He asked, holding up the pictures of Jack and Lauren we'd had enlarged. The holy man chuckled and pulled out reading glasses and put them on.

He took the pictures and looked at them closely. "Now, that boy looks familiar." He started. I smiled, feeling excited. "Where have you seen him?" I asked. "And it's highly unlikely they are in different places." Rudy added. The minister nodded, looking at Lauren's picture. "Now, she looks familiar too." He said, looking confused.

"Yes, I _have _seen them, now... where was it…' he thought for a moment. "Ah! Yes, I remember." He handed the pictured back to us. "I married these two just, mmm, maybe two, three days ago." He told us, smiling. Our faces blanked and probably paled. The minister's smile faded. 'Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, everything's fine, thank you minister." Rudy thanked the minister and started pulling us away. "You know what this means?" he hissed. "Yes! It means Jack and Lauren are married! This is going to be harder than we thought…"

"Guys! I know where they are!" Everyone spun to face Milton to see he was reading Lauren's diary again. "look here!"

**POV: Jack Brewer**

"Come now, dearest. Why are you so glum? A newlywed couple should be happy on their honeymoon." Lauren told me, smiling and snuggling closer. I nodded slowly, ignoring her roaming hands. "Hold me." She murmured, snuggling up. When I didn't respond, she glared up at me. "Hold me!" She demanded, startling me with the force she put into her words. I quickly put my arms around her and her glare turned back into a flirtatious grin.

I rolled my eyes when she put her head on my chest. "I love you." She told me quietly. When I didn't reply, she poked me, _hard._ I cringed, but was grateful I was wearing jeans, so she couldn't hit my bare…um, yeah. "lvn ynn..." I mumbled. "Can't hear you…" She poked me gently, then a little harder, teasing me. I cringed. "Love you!" I cried when she jabbed again.

"Good." She hugged me again. "So, Jack…" She started, walking her fingers up my chest. I inwardly groaned. "You remember that night in the dark alley?" She asked. I flinched at the memory, then nodded crustily. "Well, ever since then, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." She told me, sitting up to look me in the eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" I asked grumpily. She nodded, smiling. "What I've been wanting to tell you is that I-" She stopped, a smile spreading across her face. "You know, I think I'll tell you later." She smiled teasingly. "Whatever." I didn't care. "I'm in the mood for other things." She told me, straddling me. I groaned, suddenly wishing she'd go back to just talking.

She smashed her lips against mine, and I felt her hands slither down my bare chest. I felt the drug kicking in and I fought the desire to go along with what she was doing. I felt her hands trying to undo my belt buckle. She was stopped just in the nick of time by the door suddenly being smashed in. She shrieked, lurching forward. I let out a cry of alarm too, staring at several police officers as they all swarmed in.

"Get off him." An officer held up a gun and pointed it at her. I chose that moment, while her attention was on the officers, to shove her and completely knock her onto the floor. "Jack!" I looked up, hearing the familiar sound of Kim's voice. I saw her running towards me, pushing through the police as they swarmed around Lauren. I blocked out her shrieks and protests as tunnel vision set in. All I could see was Kim, running towards me with a bright, triumphant smile on her face, mixed with deep concern.

I smiled, feeling myself go weak, and everything went black.

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

Yes! We finally found him! And there he is, alive and well. Sort of. He had collapsed, but probably from relief. He now lay in an ambulance, Kim sitting next to him, holding his hand.

Lauren, on the other hand, had to be sedated and thrown in the back of a police car. Milton Jerry and I got rides to the hospital.

After a half-hour drive to the hospital, we sat in the hospital room, watching Jack as he lay there, getting his wounds taken care of. He was crying, and I had sent Milton and Jerry out to preserve the dignity the poor boy had left. "It's okay, baby, you're fine." Kim was murmuring.

A doctor pulled me aside and we stepped outside. "We, took a cat-scan, to check for any damage to the brain, or cranium, and, we found none. But, what we did find is very interesting. We found a computerized chip implanted in his cerebral lobe." She spoke with a thick French accent. 'What… do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"We, scanned it, and it appears to be some kind of devise that freezes the brain, so to speak. It… it causes the brain to safely stop 'thinking' or be able to process what is happening around one's self. It causes one to still be awake, but not aware. She might have installed this into the boy's brain to, perhaps, stop him from resisting, or to safely move him without his knowing it. What it does is it simply causes a 'black out' in the mind." She hesitated.

"It's very hard to explain." She told me. I nodded. "So, basically… it stops you from being able to think properly?" I asked. She nodded. "Oui, yes." She told me. "Okay… is there any way to, like, remove it?" I asked. She shook her head. "Not safely, no. It was scanned into the wall of his cerebral lobe. To safely remove it would be impossible. It is not harming him, and it does not hinder his thoughts unless activated. As of right now, it is inactive." She told me.

"Okay." I nodded. "It is, a work of genius, however." She told me. "only a great scientist would have been able to construct _and _safely implant it." She stroked her chin thoughtfully. I nodded again. "And, we took a sample of his blood. It seems he has had many drugs pumped into him in the last week or so." She told me. 'What kind of drugs?" I asked.

"Well, one drug in particular we found was a drug that dulls the senses. Another that was strong, was one that appeared to intensify the love hormones." I stared at her, thinking. "We were able to defuse all the drugs and drain them from his system… but one, the love drug was non-diminishable. We can't get it out of his system." She told me. I shook my head slowly, thinking.

"Is that bad?" I asked. She sighed. "Not particularly, no. But it means he will be sexually aroused much faster and more easily than he used to be, and it won't be a bad thing for any future girlfriends. It just means he'll love them with more of a passion." She laughed. I made a face, not thinking it was funny at all.

She shrugged helplessly, sighing. "Well, other than that, he's fine, and he is fit to leave." With that, she walked away, her heels clicking on the floor. I sighed and went back into the room Jack was in to see him sitting on the edge, legs hanging off the side as a nurse unhooked tubes from him and bandaged the needle hole in his arm.

"Ready to go champ?" I asked, smiling and putting a hand on his bare shoulder. He turned to me, offering me a tired, but genuine smile. "Yeah Rudy, I'm ready to go home."

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Special thanks to my co-author, Amber Johnston for her amazing writing skills! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
